


Congratulations

by Da_chuu (Zeephyr)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Osamu is a nice brother, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sacrifice, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeephyr/pseuds/Da_chuu
Summary: He's happy for them, he really is. Or so that's what he wants to think. He should be happy for the two of them but why does it hurt when he sees them finally married. He felt sad, forgotten, lonelyFor god's sake Osamu this isn't the time to think like that."Let's give it up for the groom's twin brother, Osamu Miya"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that i've published here so please be nice

"Congratulations"

That's all what Osamu hears, exchanges of Congrats' and Thank You's. If you're gonna ask him about his brother getting married he'll probably response with _"At least I still have my freedom with me"_ or _"Poor Hinata he's now stuck with this dumb bitch"_

But he's happy for them, he really is. Or so that's what he wants to think. He should be happy for the two of them but why does it hurt when he sees them finally married. He felt sad, forgotten, lonely

_For god's sake Osamu this isn't the time to think like that_.

"Let's give it up for the groom's twin brother, Osamu Miya"

His thoughts were cut off when he was called out to finally give the speech he prepared. He took a deep breath before speaking

"To my asshole twin brother. I never would've thought that someone is gonna love you, especially with your kind of personality. But luckily this literal ball of sunshine showed up in your life--" while continuing his speech he can't help but to reminisce about the first time he saw Hinata.

He was that short orange-haired middle blocker, that's all he could think of him before. But as they play against them he realized he was more than that. He has an aura where you either want to be his friend or you want to win against him.

At first Osamu didn't really thought about him that much, not until he realized he was comparing him to food. More importantly he was comparing him to his favorite food. Once he realized that Osamu knew he wanted something more from Hinata.

He thought he was the only one who thought like that. But of course his twin brother would think the same. The moment Osamu heard what Atsumu has said. He knew his brother is also falling for the orange-haired boy.

_"I'll toss to ya one of these days"_

Once Osamu heard that, he knew he had to back down. He knew he had to put his feelings aside. Even if his brother is somewhat a jerk he only wants what is best for him. And he also knew Hinata would be it.

From that day on no matter how much it hurts him he continues to support his brother. From the time where he confessed, to the time where Hinata left for Brazil and up until now on their wedding day. He's happy for them.

"Hey, Osamu you okay?"

_Oh_

He didn't knew he had stop speaking. He didn't notice everyone is now staring at him the look of concern is written on their face.

_He also didn't notice the tear that's falling on his face._

He quickly wiped it away, fixed his composure and looked at Hinata and Atsumu.

Taking a deep breath he said.

**"I hope you'll be satisfied"**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like that. Idk tell me if I need some improvements!


End file.
